


【德哈】寄

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 慢羊羊哈利·波特。（？）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Kudos: 28





	【德哈】寄

**Author's Note:**

> 2019圣诞德哈24h活动文。

美妙的圣诞节。罗恩·韦斯莱一边这么想，一边捧着怀里的礼物们走回寝室里。金红色的锡纸晃着他的眼睛，也带动起他愉悦的心情。他三下五除二把锡纸都拆掉，妈妈寄过来的紫红色毛衣，赫敏送的羽毛笔，哥哥送的新产品（他发誓绝对不会尝试）。哗啦啦的声音也叫醒了房间里的其他男生，纳威打着哈欠拉开床帏，西莫迷迷糊糊地把自己的裤子往自己的头上套。  
直到罗恩拆到哈利给他的礼物——他一直很想要的魁地奇限量周边产品后，罗恩才发现哈利还没起床。“嘿伙计，谢谢你的圣诞礼物！”他欣喜地摆弄着手里的周边，往哈利的床铺走，“你的礼物都堆成山了，快去楼下的圣诞树下拿吧。”  
帷幔后面传来哈利有点慌乱的声音，“哦好，罗恩你先别——”  
红色的帷幔被拉开，空气都安静了。罗恩·韦斯莱凝视哈利三秒，然后又光速拉上了帷幔。纳威很好奇地从他身后探出头来，“罗恩，你在干什么？哈利不在里面吗？”  
罗恩回过头来，刚刚他拆礼物的喜悦笑容还僵在两颊上，“哦，我感觉哈利目前的状况有点麻烦。”  
这回哈利自己拉开了帷幔，映入纳威眼帘的不是那颗乱蓬蓬的黑色鸟窝头，而是一大捧翠绿色的槲寄生。纳威没抑制住自己的大叫声，因为这一幕真的极具冲击力。翠绿色的寄生性植物层层堆叠缠绕，布满了哈利的整个床，黑发男孩整个人相当于坐在槲寄生里面，现在罗恩能看见的只有哈利皱巴巴的白色松垮睡衣。  
“哦伙计，”罗恩咽了口唾沫，伸出手去摸那些植物，发现它们都是真的，“这是诅咒？”  
哈利撩开自己面前的那几串槲寄生，皱着眉戳着近在咫尺的几片小小的绿叶,“这都不重要，罗恩。今天还要上课，我不能就这么一副样子去斯内普的课上。你们谁先帮我剪掉一点这些植物？”他抬起手制止罗恩抽魔杖的动作，“不不不不要用魔咒，我还在这堆植物里面！”  
罗恩瘪着嘴把魔杖放到一边，“你不信任我的技术，哥们。”  
最后还是纳威拿来自己草药课上经常用的巨大剪刀，对着哈利的脑袋附近剪了几下。西莫憋着笑把满床的槲寄生都团起来丢到旁边，哈利才能顺利从床上爬下来。经过朋友们小心翼翼的处理之后，最后留在哈利身上的槲寄生只有头顶正中央的拳头大小的一小撮绿色。罗恩惊叹着摸了摸这团安分的植物，“不能拔下来吗哈利？”  
“我试过了，”哈利闷闷地回答，“结果就是我差点把自己的脑浆都给拔出来。”  
罗恩有点害怕地咂咂舌，“不过值得庆幸的是它们不会在被剪掉之后立刻长回去，所以开心点，伙计。”  
哈利从礼物里掏出一红一绿两只长毛袜直接穿上，稍微理了理堆成山的礼物就披上袍子和罗恩他们下了楼去大堂吃饭。赫敏早就吃上了早饭，她看见哈利头上的槲寄生后也只是很淡定地给自己倒了一杯热热的南瓜汁，“槲寄生可是有着很多寓意的植物，比如希望和丰饶，还有——。”她的语气里带着开玩笑般的轻快，“算了，祝你有一个特别的圣诞，哈利。”  
哈利用叉子蹂躏着盘子里的一块煎培根，一边用手指去触摸那安分躺在头发里的槲寄生。他正认真考虑着要不要翘掉魔药课去庞弗雷夫人那里让她诊断一下，头顶传来的声音就让哈利和他的槲寄生一起僵住了。  
“我远远就看见波特的头上有什么东西，这是什么？槲寄生？”德拉科·马尔福站在哈利的身后，懒洋洋地大声说道。克拉布和高尔站在他两侧，附和着露出并不友善的笑容来。  
哈利梗着脖子转过头来，他怎么就忘记了每天都要见到德拉科·马尔福这件事了呢？金发男生应该是换上了父母送的崭新袍子，墨绿色的天鹅绒巫师袍上似乎被喷了香水，清清冷冷的苦艾和杏仁味道，仿佛落地窗外雪地里默然的古树。没得到预想中的反应，德拉科眯着眼弯腰凑近哈利的头顶去看槲寄生，哈利的鼻尖都碰到了对方胸口的那枚绿宝石扣子，他用力眨着眼，想去控制加快的心跳。  
德拉科突然往后退了两步，他很惊讶地看着眼前那团槲寄生，它倏地爆出几片浅绿色的叶子，本体似乎也长长了一些。德拉科忍不住自己的好奇心，抓住那一团植物，然后猛地往上方一拔。  
还在校长室里吃柠檬奶油夹心饼干的邓布利多教授表示他也听见了哈利·波特先生的惨叫声。

“哦哈利你真的不需要去校医院吗？”赫敏抱着书本走在哈利身边，担忧地看着揉着头皮的黑发男生。  
哈利按摩着那片惨遭毒手的头皮，呲牙咧嘴地回答：“我想还是先把魔药课熬过去再说，晚几个小时去见庞弗雷夫人也不会让我变成槲寄生怪，不是吗？”  
赫敏和罗恩被哈利的话逗得咯咯直笑，哈利也渐渐忘记了刚刚差点脑浆炸裂的疼痛。德拉科和潘西他们走在哈利他们的身后，金发男孩的视线平时就一直锁定在黑发男孩身上，只是今天可能的锁定区域更小了一些——一丛奇妙的槲寄生。德拉科盯着哈利的后脑勺，他发誓没看错，波特笑了的时候，槲寄生们都变得更加翠绿，而且叶子都抽长了。  
很快学生们都进入了上魔药课的地下室，斯内普也像一只黑色大蝙蝠般飘了进来。“今天的魔药需要合作完成，这是分组名单。”他滑溜溜地说道，一张羊皮纸飘到空中。  
哈利定睛一看，还没来得及控制好面部表情，就听到斜后方某人懒洋洋的声音，“看来这次我的分数要变成史上最低。”  
哈利转过头恶狠狠地瞪着德拉科，剔透的碧眼却一点都没有威慑力。德拉科又无法控制地看向那从槲寄生，它们似乎在抖。学生们很快都成对坐下，只有哈利还站在过道里，斯内普自然不会放过任何扣分的机会，但当他走近哈利并且看见他头顶的绿色后，他还真的停顿了许久。  
“我想每一个格兰芬多都应该认真倾听教授的命令并且立刻执行。”他阴阴柔柔地说道，“以及我想波特先生大概不需要去药材柜取槲寄生了，你的头上就有这种材料。”  
已经知道哈利发生了什么的学生们全部都笑出了声。哈利头上的槲寄生先是猛地抽直，然后慢慢萎靡下去，蔫蔫地伏在哈利的头发里。槲寄生·波特二号，德拉科已经给它取好了名字。  
从坩埚开始冒水汽那刻开始，哈利就昏昏欲睡起来。他早已忘了自己搅拌了几圈，是顺时针还是逆时针，颜色变化到哪一个步骤等等。可头顶部分突然出现的瞬间拉扯感让他一激灵清醒不少，哈利揉揉眼睛一看，意识到刚刚德拉科从自己的头上拔了好几片叶子下来。  
“质量很好的槲寄生。”哈利听见德拉科如此满意地说道，“顺便一提，你应该停止顺时针搅拌了，逆时针搅拌十圈后记得自己放槲寄生进去。”他轻描淡写地把后续步骤背给哈利听。  
哈利愣了愣，权衡后觉得还是熬出能拿及格分的魔药更重要，于是赶紧先照做了。慢慢逆时针搅拌的时候，哈利悄悄抬起眼皮看着身边人，德拉科有着非常利落而美丽的下颚线，浅色的眼眸搭配深邃的眼眶，石膏像一般完美的侧脸。哈利不动声色地移开视线，手指触碰到自己的头顶，小心翼翼地拔了一根槲寄生下来，却愣在原地。  
翠绿色的枝条上不止有五六片小巧的绿叶，还出现了几朵黄色的花。有一朵已经完全开放，其他几朵还只是花苞。哈利偷偷撇了德拉科一眼，抿着嘴唇干脆地把整枝槲寄生丢进了滚烫的坩埚。  
连槲寄生都知道自己在想什么。

学校早就在两周前通知过所有的学生将在圣诞节当天举办舞会，所以从下午开始就没有课程了。学生们涌入大堂享用午餐，大堂的四个角落里已经摆放好了四棵挂着荧光灯、各色铃铛和彩带装饰的圣诞树，哈利羡慕地看着弗立维教授给一棵圣诞树挂上金色的泡泡和白色的雪花，真真切切感受到了圣诞节的温暖氛围。  
一点半起麦格教授就出现催促学生们回宿舍，说教授们需要将大堂重新清理和布置来为晚上的舞会做准备。哈利将自己的目光从教授们绚丽的魔法上拔下来，拿起书包准备离开长桌，却被狠狠地撞了一下，几本硬皮书和一卷空白的羊皮纸掉出来，哈利连忙伸出手接住要飞出来的墨水瓶子，确定书毛笔和墨水安然无恙后抬起头看向罪魁祸首。  
“马尔福！”  
金发男孩报之以假笑，“真是不好意思，波特。刚刚有人撞了我。”  
罗恩抢在哈利之前怼回去，“少装蒜马尔福，你就是故意的，你边上根本没人挤着你！”  
被直接拆穿，德拉科也罕见地没有恼火，他只是玩味地挑挑眉毛，然后看向哈利的头顶，灰蓝色的眼睛弯出一个愉悦的弧度。哈利还没仔细琢磨对方的表情，就看到弗立维教授一路小跑到自己跟前，“波特先生，能否跟你借一点槲寄生呢？我听西弗勒斯说过了，而我现在也不得不承认你头上的槲寄生是最适合的装饰物。”  
哈利后知后觉地伸出手去摸自己的头顶，才发现槲寄生已经长成了一大捧，上面密密麻麻都是淡黄色的小花。哈利心虚地避开某个斯莱特林的视线，朝教授微微一笑，“当然我很乐意，教授。您别切到我的头发就行。”  
教授乐呵呵地说着“奇妙”，一挥魔杖，哈利瞬间感觉头顶一轻。弗立维教授用魔杖对着这一捧槲寄生点了点，它们立刻变成了一个系着铃铛的挂环。教授朝在场的几位学生眨眨眼，“圣诞节这天，学院之间的战争可以暂时放一放了。提前透露一下，这一束槲寄生会在舞会的某个地点某个时间随机出现一次，遇到它们的那对佳人会受到祝福——啊，多么美好，对于我来说都是多少年前了……”他笑着转身离去，继续忙着布置了。  
“真好，来自依旧单身的黄金男孩头顶的槲寄生祝福。”赫敏捋着头发拉上罗恩转身就走。  
哈利愣了一下，然后红着脸跟上挚友们，“哦别开我的玩笑了，赫敏！”  
在宿舍里和朋友们聊了一下午后，哈利换上只在四年级穿过一次的晚礼服和朋友们爬出胖夫人的画像出口。空气里漂浮着可颂的香气，奶油的甜味在这里都能闻到。金妮很快也跟上来，和哈利热络地聊起天来。红发女孩也出落得越来越漂亮大方了，哈利欣慰地看着好友的妹妹如是想道。  
礼堂那高高的穹顶上是晴朗的星空，偶尔会飘过圣诞老人和驯鹿的剪影。金色和银色的挂穗垂落着，像是闪耀的流星。礼堂中央是一棵巨大的圣诞树，被礼物、彩带、铃铛和雪花点缀得满满当当。它的周围是四张摆满美食的长桌，罗恩已经迫不及待拿起一块热腾腾的南瓜糕吃了起来。  
很快学生们都涌入礼堂，邓布利多教授也现身了——一身圣诞老人配色的帽子、袍子和袜子，红红的特别引人注目。他特别愉悦地向各位问好，然后也提到了那一捧神秘的槲寄生，许多情侣的兴致立刻就被调动起来，人群里传来口哨声和起哄声。  
乐队走向了欢快的背景音乐，领舞的佳人步入舞池。哈利正要挤到桌子那边吃点美食，就被金妮截住，“哈利，愿意跟我跳一支舞吗？”  
哈利顿住脚步，他看见德拉科从金妮身后走了过去。金发男生白色的衬衫外套着黑色燕尾服，黑色领结一丝不苟地被系在他尖尖的下巴下边。德拉科朝身边的布雷斯和潘西笑得温和，仿佛邻国来的王子。而下一秒王子大人就朝哈利这边看了过来，哈利发誓自己心跳不稳的同时那该死的槲寄生绝对发生了什么可怕的变化。  
哈利深吸一口气，朝金妮伸出手，“我希望我不会踩到你的脚。”  
女孩咯咯笑着将手放在哈利出汗的掌心上，“顺便一提，很奇特的头饰，哈利。”  
“……不要再开我玩笑了，求你。”  
哈利和精力充沛的金妮跳了两首曲子就找借口溜之大吉，在圣诞树边上一个劲地喝黄油啤酒、吃熔岩蛋糕。偶尔会有小精灵砰地一声冒出来，然后将中奖的人弄得全身都是彩色碎纸片和彩带，哈利就很幸运地被泼了一身金色粉末，还被芒果布丁里的金属片狠狠硌到了牙。  
很快舞会就到了快十点，邓布利多教授笑眯眯地询问在场的各位是否有人遇到突然出现的槲寄生，但没有人遇见。哈利摸了摸自己头顶的植物，放下空了的杯子，走到了露天阳台上。  
冷风让哈利一哆嗦。这个时间的英格兰很冷，到处都是白皑皑的雪景。阳台上没有多少人，都是出来冷静和醒酒的，哈利并不意外德拉科在这里，因为现在礼堂里在放摇滚乐，舞厅里一片五颜六色的灯光，一个孤高的斯莱特林自然不会喜欢这样的氛围。  
哈利悄咪咪地溜到阳台的另一边，却被眼尖的德拉科注意到了。金发男孩眯着眼睛，慢悠悠地开口：“看来波特没法完全融入摇滚乐？”  
哈利扫了一眼他手里的红酒，耸耸肩，“不然怎么会和你一样在这里喝冷风？”  
德拉科将高脚杯放在栏杆上，侧过身来看着哈利。现在他脸上的笑容并不常见，不同于平时痞痞的假笑，这个微醺的笑容温柔得像他们身后默然却明晰的星空。哈利的眼神飘忽开去，他发现礼堂里重新点燃了暖色烛光，摇滚乐也被悠扬的弦乐代替。  
“波特，你的槲寄生在长。”  
“别去管了。”哈利快速地说道，试图终结这个话题。  
德拉科凑近哈利，“它好像今天一直在跟我传达一个信息——”  
“……没有，马尔福你想多了。”  
“啊，它在开花。”  
“叫你别管它了，该死的马尔福！”哈利有点崩溃。  
德拉科在一刻变得无比锲而不舍，他的声音越来越轻，直到变得像是耳语。“行了波特，你快点把那句话说出来，让我直到我不是一厢情愿。”  
哈利听见了槲寄生和心脏一起发出的噗噗声。不用猜也知道，开花之后的步骤是结果。现在哈利头顶不仅有着翠绿的槲寄生，还有着五颜六色的小巧果实。  
“——好吧，德拉科，我——”  
微凉的修长手指贴上哈利的唇，黑发男孩迷茫地眨眨眼。德拉科的另外一只手往上指了指，哈利仰起头，一丛挂着铃铛的苍翠槲寄生正悬挂在他们的头顶。  
“双倍的快乐，来自救世主的祝福和告白。”德拉科的吐息都喷在哈利脸上，是酒心巧克力味的。  
“行了，废话少说吧德拉科。”  
哈利笑道，伸出手拽住面前人的衣领子往下用力一扯。  
他早就想明白为什么自己一觉醒来会被槲寄生包围了。既然槲寄生会因为德拉科的存在而生长、开花和结果，那么当他一晚的梦境里全是金发男孩，答案也就不言而喻了。

-FIN-


End file.
